COHF Alternate Ending
by LeviosaSeeker190
Summary: Apologies for the errors on the original one I posted, that was a mistake on my behalf. This contains major book spoilers. This is just my alternate ending. It starts off with Jace and Clary in the "throne room" shortly after Jace killed the demon and ends when they return to Alicante.
1. Chapter 1

Jace's eyes moved around the room, and Clary followed his gaze. The light outside the windows had dimmed slightly, and she could see the dais more clearly. On it sat two immense- well, the only word for them was "thrones." They were ivory and gold, with gold steps leading up to them. Each had a curved back embossed with a single key.

_"'I am he that liveth, and was dead_,'" said Sebastian, "'_and behold, I am alive for evermore, and have the keys of hell and of death_.'" He made a sweeping gesture toward the two chairs, and Clary realized with a sudden jolt that there was someone kneeling beside the left-most chair- a Dark Shadowhunter in red gear. A woman on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her. "These are the keys, made over in the shapes of thrones and given to me by the demons who rule this world, Lilith and Asmodeus. Amatis, go and fetch my dear mother."

Amatis left the room and Sebastian's dark eyes moved to Clary, and she felt gaze like cold fingers walking up her spine. "I don't know why you're showing me this," she said. "What do you expect? Admiration? You won't get it. You can threaten me if you want; you know I don't care. You can't threaten Jace- he has the fire of Heaven in his veins; you can't hurt him."

"Can't I?" he said. "Well, I suppose I won't even have to."

Jace stepped forward with an inarticulate growl- and stopped in his tracks, several feet from Sebastian. He put his hands out, but they seemed to collide with something translucent, an invisible wall.

Sebastian snorted. "As if I'd let you get near me- you, with that fire burning in you. Once was enough, thank you."

"So you know I can kill you," Jace said, facing him, and Clary couldn't help but think how alike they were and how different- like ice and fire, Sebastian all white and black, and Jace burning up with red and gold. "You can't hide in there forever. You'll starve."

Sebastian was about to click his fingers, when the door to the room opened and Amatis strode in. She was followed by a large group of Endarkened warriors. Their faces were blank as they silently ranged themselves along the walls of the room, but Amatis looked worried. "Lord Sebastian," she said. "Your mother is not in her cell."

Sebastian frowned and tightened his bleeding hand into a fist. All around him the runes were burning fiercely now, with a cold ice-blue flame. "The others must have let her out," he said.

Clary felt a surge of hope mixed with terror; she forced herself to remain silent, but saw Amatis's eyes flick toward her. Her lips curved into a smirk. "Would you like me to set the rest of the army to searching for them?" she said to Sebastian.

"There's no need." He looked at Clary, and then Jace, and smiled. "I will bring them to me."


	2. Chapter 2

"The walls are closing in," Magnus said.

Alec tried to pull Magnus farther upright; the warlock slumped heavily against him, his head almost on Alec's shoulder. Alec had absolutely no idea where they were going- he had lost track of the twisting corridors what felt like ages ago, but he had no desire to communicate that to Magnus. Magnus seemed to be doing badly enough as it was- his breathing ragged and shallow, his heartbeat rapid. And now this.

"Everything's fine," Alec soothed, his arm sliding around Magnus's waist. "We just have to make it to-"

"Alec," Magnus said again, his voice surprisingly firm. "I am _not hallucinating_. The walls are moving."

Alec stared- and felt a flutter of panic. The corridor was heavy with dusty air; the walls seemed to shimmer and tremble. The floor warped as the walls began to slide toward each other, the corridor narrowing from one end like a trash compactor slamming closed. Magnus slipped and hit one of the buckling walls with a hiss of pain. Panicked, Alec seized his arm and pulled Magnus toward him.

"Sebastian," Magnus gasped as Alec began to drag him down the hall, away from the collapsing stone. "He's doing this."

Alec managed an incredulous look. "How would that even be possible? He doesn't control everything!"

"If Lilith and Asmodeus have given him enough power here," Magnus said as he took a rattling breath and pushed himself into a run, "he could control this whole world."

Isabelle shrieked as the ground opened up behind her; she threw herself forward just in time to avoid toppling into the chasm that was splitting the corridor apart. "Isabelle!" Simon shouted, and reached to catch her by the shoulders. He wrenched Isabelle up with such force that they both toppled backward and Izzy landed on top of him.

Isabelle sprang to her feet, pulling him up after. They had lost Luke and Jocelyn back in one of the other corridors as a wall split spart, shedding mortarless rocks like scales. Everything since then had been a mad dash, dodging splintering wood and falling stones, and now chasms opening up in the ground. Simon was fighting despair- he couldn't help but feel that this was the end; the fortress would fall apart around them, and they would die and be buried here.

"Don't," Isabelle said, breathless. Her dark hair was full of dust, her face bloody where flying rock had cut her skin.

"Don't what?" The ground heaved, and Simon half-ducked, half-fell forward into another corridor. He couldn't rid himself of the thought that somehow that fortress was_ herding_ them. There seemed a purpose to its dissolution, as if it were directing them somehow...

"Don't give up," she gasped, flinging herself against a set of doors as the corridor behind them began to crumble, the doors swung open, and she and Simon tumbled into the next room. Isabelle sucked in a gasp, quickly cut off as the doors slammed behind them, shutting away the explosive noise of the keep. For a moment Simon simply thanked God that the ground under his feet was steady and the walls weren't moving.

Then he registered where he was, and his relief vanished.

"Simon! Isabelle!" Clary shouted, relief flooding over her. Atleast they were still alive, and here. They ran over to where Clary and Jace were standing, and stood, poised ready for battle. The Endarkened ones remained where they were, and Sebastian smiled.

"Nice of you to join us. Your friends will be here soon, and then you can all die together." he said with a lot of confidence in his voice.

Clary opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, the entryway to the room burst open and Magnus and Alec spilled in, followed by Luke and Jocelyn. The doors slammed behind them, and Sebastian clapped his hands together. Luke and Jocelyn helped Alec and Magnus up, before scrambling to join the others.

Sebastian's face lit up with a stomach-churning grin. "Now everyone's here," he declared, his voice delighted. "It's time to party!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're going to stay inside that bubble like a coward are you?" Jace said. "What's wrong, are you scared of us? Know that you'll die if you come out of there?"

Sebastian scoffed. "That'll never happen. You can't kill me. You, with all of the heavenly fire inside of you, and for what? What good will it do you? You can hurt me with it but you can't kill me."

"Why don't you come over and we'll find out."

Isabelle moved forward a little bit. "Come on, come out and play. What's the matter? Do you only attack little defenseless boys?" she said through gritted teeth, with anger and bitterness in her voice.

Sebastian turned and faced her. He looked her up and down, slowly, sending a shiver down her spine. He fixed his black eyes on her face, and smirked. "Your little brother, you mean? Max, wasn't it? It doesn't matter how old he was, really. I don't care much for age."

"You son of a bitch." Isabelle started to run towards him, but Simon got to her first.

"Now, now. There's no need to call Jocelyn that, not that I disagree."

Amatis snorted. Sebastian seemed pretty pleased with himself, like it was some amazing comeback everyone should have laughed at. Instead, silence. "Wouldn't you agree, Clary?"

"Go to hell." she replied.

"We're already here, my dear sister."

Isabelle was trying to break free from Simon's grip. "Let. Me. Go." she growled at him.

"Izzy, there's no point," he said to her quietly, "you can't get to him. He's protected. Save your energy. Wait until he comes out and then you can attack him all you want." His comments must have made sense to her, because she stopped trying to break away.

"Fine." He let her go.

"So, mother, " he spat, "what do you think of my new world? Are you proud of me, mommy? Are you proud of all that I have achieved in such a short time?"

Jocelyn stared at him blankly.

"Tough crowd," he mused.

"Why don't you just come out and fight us?" Clary said impatiently. "You want me to be impressed by you? I'll be impressed if you actually fight, instead of hiding behind these Endarkened warriors."

He seemed to contemplate this. "Fine," he said. "You want to play it this way, doesn't matter much to me. There are 8 of you, one too weak to even stand on his own, but there are almost double that of my Endarkened warriors, plus me. You can't win this." And to Clary's surprise, he stepped free of the burning circle that held him.

"We'll see about that," Luke said. His hand went to his belt; Isabelle unleashed her whip, but it was Alec who moved fastest: one hand to his bow and the other to the quiver at his back, the arrow was nocked and flying before Clary could shape the cry for him to stop. The arrow flew straight toward Sebastian and buried itself in his chest. He staggered back from the force of it, and Clary heard a gasp ripple down the line of Dark Shadowhunters. A moment later Sebastian regained his balance and, with a look of annoyance, pulled the arrow from his chest. It was stained with blood.

"Fool," he said. "You can't hurt me; nothing under Heaven can." He flung the arrow at Alec's feet. "Did you think you were an exception?"

Alec's eyes flicked toward Jace; it was minute, but Sebastian caught the glance, and grinned.

"Ah, yes," he said. "Your hero with the heavenly fire. But it's gone, isn't it? Spent on rage in the desert at a demon of my sending. He can't hurt me now, all your hopes have gone."

"Want to bet on that?" Jace said, and moved so fast even Sebastian was startled.

The Endarkened warriors sprang to life, and within seconds they were at war. Magnus flung himself out of the way, and rested against the wall. Alec backed up so that he was infront of Magnus, ready to kill any Dark Shadowhunters that tried to hurt him. Jocelyn and Luke followed suit, and soon all 3 of them were stood around Magnus, ready to defend him until death. Isabelle's whip was at full length, as she twisted and turned and swirled around the Endarkened ones, cutting down atleast 3 of them.

Simon ran for one of the Endarkened, a large, bulky male, who was headed towards him, with his fangs bared. The Endarkened warrior had just about raised his arm to slash at Simon when Simon leaped. His arms flung around the Endarkened and his fangs sunk in to its neck. The Dark Shadowhunter dropped his blade and stumbled backwards. Simon let go and jumped to the floor, grabbing the blade as quickly as he could. He charged towards the Endarkened, blade in hand, and swiped it in a horizontal movement. The Endarkened warrior's head came cleanly off his neck. "Ew, gross," Simon managed to say. He ran back towards Clary, who was trying to fend off another Endarkened warrior with just a dagger. Why wasn't she using Heosphoros?

The Endarkened warrior was towering over her, and out of the corner of her eye she could just make out the fight between Jace and Sebastian. Jace had managed to cut Sebastian's face, but it didn't make any difference at all. Sebastian retaliated with a slash back, and when Jace raised his arms to defend himself, Sebastian kicked him in the stomach and he fell backwards. Sebastian was too fast, even for Jace.

She finally snapped back in to focus when she heard the Endarkened warrior's war cry, and looked back up to see him bringing his blade down towards her. She was just about to twist out of the way when he froze. Clary noticed a blade sticking out of the Dark Shadowhunter's chest. The blade was pulled out and the Endarkened fell to the floor, dead. She looked back up to see Simon, bloody blade in hand and a grin on his face. "Now I understand why Jace finds this relaxing," he joked. Clary smiled and shook her head. Trust Simon to joke about in a situation like this.

Clary tossed her dagger aside and picked up the dead Endarkened warrior's blade. It was a lot bigger than the dagger, and felt a lot more comfortable in her hands. Simon had moved beside her, and they stood back-to-back while more Endarkened warriors surrounded them. "Why aren't you with Izzy?" she said.

"I'd be more of a burden to her. Trust me, she does not need my help."

"Right. And why are you using a blade? I thought vampires used themselves and their fangs in fights?"

"They do, usually, but this feels right. It feels more human. And it's fun!" he said, as his blade clashed with an Endarkened warrior's blade. Despite them having drank from the Infernal Cup, and thanks to his vampire blood, he was a little faster than the Endarkened warriors, and in no time he had side-stepped around the warrior and driven his blade right through the center of the Endarkened's shoulder blades.

Clary wasn't as fast as Simon or the Endarkened soldiers, but she was smaller and managed to duck quickly when the other Endarkened swung her sword. The female Endarkened one wasn't someone that Clary had ever known, but she had seen her in Alicante once, back during the war with Valentine. Clary dropped to a crouching position, but with one leg out straight, she swung round and knocked the female warrior off her feet. Within seconds Clary's blade had gone straight through the warrior's heart.

She glanced over towards her parents, Alec and Magnus, who seemed to have everything under control there. Four Endarkened soldier's lay dead on the ground infront of them as they battled 3 more. Izzy was fighting one-on-one with a female warrior, her whip back around her wrist but seraph blade at full swing. Watching Izzy fight was somewhat mesmerizing, and it was only Sebastian's voice that brought her focus back.

"STOP THIS." he shouted. Everyone, including the remaining Endarkened warriors, stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. Clary looked up at him. She felt the colour drain from her face and her stomach twist itself into a knot. Sebastian was holding Jace up with his arm wrapped around Jace's neck. He didn't appear to be conscious. Clary's gaze dropped to the knife Sebastian was holding up to Jace's throat.

"If you hurt Jace," Clary said, her voice as steady as she could possibly make it, "I will _never_ forgive you, and I will _never_ stop until I see you dead."

"Well, my sweet sister, that's good to know, because now you have a choice."

"A choice? What do you mean?"

"You see that window over there, above the eastern throne?" he said, eyes not leaving her face. Everyone looked at it. The scene in the window changed, and what she saw made her heart break. She heard the gasps of the others behind her.

She was looking at the inside of the Accords Hall. It was full of children. Shadowhunter children sat and stood and clung together. There were the Blackthorns, the children huddled tightly in a group, Julian sitting with the baby on his lap, his free arm stretched out as if he could encompass the rest of his siblings, could pull them all in and protect them. Emma sat close by him, her expression stony, her golden sword gleaming behind her shoulder-

The scene resolved in to Angel Square. All around the Hall of Accords was a boiling mass of Nephilim, and ranged against them were the Endarkened in their scarlet gear, bristling with weapons- and not just the Endarkened but figures that Clary recognized with a sinking heart as faerie warriors. Helen Blackthorn was trying to fight her way through the crowd to get to Aline, but the crush was too great. The fighting penned her back, but so did the bodies- bodies of Nephilim warriors, fallen and dying, so many more in black gear than read. They were losing the battle.

Jocelyn cried out as she saw how many of her friends were on the floor, lifeless. Luke held on to her as her legs gave way. Izzy fought back tears as she looked at all of the dead Shadowhunters. Alec stood staring, shell-shocked. Simon felt anger building up inside of him, though he wasn't too sure why, considering nearly all of those people hated him on the count of him being a vampire.

The sounds of Jocelyn's cries gave Sebastian immense pleasure.

"That window there, that is your only way out of here. That is your only connection to your world. All of the other pathways have been sealed."

One way out of here. Clary let that sink in for a moment. She looked back at Sebastian. "So what's my choice?"

"Well, dear sister, your choice is simple. All of you can return to your world through that window, but the border will not be closed. My Endarkened warriors and all of those Fair Folk wait on my orders. They will continue to come and destroy all of the Nephilim, including all of you, and, well, you've seen what happens to a world without protectors," he gloated. "Your world will die. Death on death, and blood in the streets."

Clary thought about the dream Magnus had had. _I saw a city all of blood, with towers made of bones, and blood ran in the streets like water_.

"And my other option?" she said, although she was fairly sure of what he was about to say.

"Your other option..." His grip around Jace's neck tightened. "If I give the signal, all of those Endarkened warriors and Fair Folk will stand down. I will close the borders and your world will be safe. Never again will anyone, demon or human, travel between these worlds."

"But what do you want in return?"

"I think you know the answer to that. I want you to rule this world with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Clary couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even think. Everyone just stared at Sebastian. Simon couldn't believe what he had just heard, the choice Sebastian had given Clary. His unbeating heart broke for her.

"NO!" Jocelyn shouted, "she will _never_ rule by your side."

"Oh do hush mother dearest." Sebastian said.

"Why?" Clary finally said. "Why me?"

"Because I love you." He looked uncomfortable. Tense and strained, as if he were reaching for something he couldn't quite touch. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't- You _have_ hurt me. You tried to-"

"It doesn't matter if _I_ hurt you, because you will belong to _me_."

"Like _hell_ she will," Jocelyn spat.

"That's enough. Clary, it's time to make your decision. Go back to Alicante and watch your world burn, or stay here with me and rule. Choose me, and you will save millions, billions of lives, my sister. You could save a whole world by damning a single soul. Your own. I will seal the borders and your little friends can stay here are as...guests. So tell me, what is your decision?"

Clary closed her eyes for one heartbeat, and then another. The whole room was so silent you could hear a pin dropping. The remaining Endarkened warriors, including Amatis, who hadn't moved from beside the thrones at all, stared at Clary, as if waiting to hail their new queen.

She opened her eyes, and walked toward the throne. She heard Sebastian draw a sharp breath.

"Clary, no!" Jocelyn cried; Luke tugged her back, but she was paying attention to nothing but her daughter. "Don't do this-"

Clary turned and looked at her, tears filling her eyes. "I have to," she said. "I have to. Don't you understand? If I don't, he'll kill everyone in our world. Destroy everything. Millions, billions of people. He'll turn our world to _this_." She gestured toward the window that looked out onto the burned plains of Edom. "It's worth it. It has to be. I'll learn to love him. He won't hurt me. I believe it."

"You think you can change him, temper him, make him better, because you're the only thing he cares about," Jocelyn said. "I know Morgernstern men. It doesn't work. You'll regret-"

"You never held the life of a whole world in your hand, Mom," Clary said with infinite tenderness and infinite sorrow. "There's only so much advice you can give me." She looked at Sebastian. "I choose what he chooses. The gift he gave me. I accept it."

She started walking toward the throne again, but more slowly.

Simon and Isabelle were shouting for her to stop and stay where she is. Even Alec shouted at her to stay put. But she kept on walking. Behind the thrones the two windows flickered like video screens: one showing desolation, the other Alicante under attack. She caught a glimpse of the inside of the Accords Hall as she reached the steps and walked up them. She moved steadily. She had made her decision; there was no faltering now. She tried her best to tune out the voices from around her.

The throne was huge; it was like climbing up onto a platform. The gold of it was icy cold to her touch. She went up the last step, turned, and took her seat. She seemed to be looking down for miles from the top of a mountain peak. She saw the Council Hall spread out before her; all of her loved ones showing their pain through their facial expressions.

"Release Jace," Clary said to him. Sebastian nodded and threw Jace across the floor. He landed about a foot away from Isabelle. Isabelle and Simon rushed over to him. He was conscious after all, so they both helped him up.

Sebastian clicked his fingers, and looked up at Clary with a smile spreading over his face. "Well done," he said. "My sister. My queen."

The room started to tremble, and Clary knew that this was it. Sebastian was closing the borders.

"All of you. Kneel to your queen."

_No!_ Clary thought, but she forced herself into stillness, silence. She watched as the last few Endarkened began to kneel, one by one, their heads bowed. Amatis finally stepped forward. Luke stared at his sister, his face flayed open. Her gaze caught on her brother's for just a moment; her lips curled. It was a vicious look. "Do it," she said. "Kneel, or I will kill you."

Magnus, who was propped against the wall, to weak to stand or even talk, knelt first. Clary would never have guessed that. Magnus was so proud, and right there and then, so weak and vulnerable, but he went down on his knees gracefully. Alec followed him down, then Isabelle, then Simon, then Luke, drawing Jocelyn down beside him. And finally Jace, who had only just been helped up off of his feet, bowed his blond head and went to his knees.

Clary heard the windows behind her shatter into pieces. It sounded like her heart breaking. Glass rained down; behind it was bare stone. There was no longer any window that lead to Alicante.

"It is done. The pathways between the worlds are closed." Sebastian wasn't smiling, but he looked - incandescent. As if he were blazing. He ran toward the platform, took the steps two at a time, and reached up to catch Clary's hands; she let him draw her down from the throne, until she stood in front of him. He was still holding her. His hands felt like bracelets of fire around her wrists. "You accept it," he said. "You accept your choice?"

"I accept it," she said, forcing herself to look at him with absolute directness. "I do."

"Then kiss me," he said. "Kiss me like you love me."

Her stomach tightened. She had been expecting this, but it was like expecting a blow to the face: Nothing could prepare you. She tried to smile. "In front of everyone? I don't think-"

"We have to show them," he said, and his face was as immovable as an angel pronouncing a sentencing. "That we are unified. Prove yourself, Clarissa."

"Do we have to do it now? Can we not Turn them first?"

Sebastian looked at her, trying to read her face, decide if she meant it or not.

"You- you want to turn them? Your family and friends?"

"They will be of no use to us like this. They won't abide by your rules, they won't worship us. They'll just continue to fight against us, and cause us more trouble than they'd be worth."

"You're right," he said, after what seemed like forever. She felt herself relax a little. She had a bit more time. She didn't have to kiss him just yet. "Amatis, fetch the Infernal Cup. My warriors, seize our guests."

The Dark Shadowhunters moved swiftly, too fast for any of them to react. There was one Endarkened for each person, but the spare decided to help control Jocelyn. Amatis then walked over to the demon Jace had slayed earlier. She took out her sword, and sliced its lifeless body down the middle. The demon's flesh sizzled away, and there, in her hands, was the Infernal Cup. She held it tightly in both hands and walked towards the thrones.

Clary leaned in toward Sebastian and felt him shiver. "Please," she said. "Put your arms around me."

She caught a flash of something in his eyes- vulnerability, surprise at being asked- before his arms came up around her. He drew her close; she laid one hand on his shoulder. Her other hand slid to her waist, where Heosphoros rested with its scabbard tucked into the belt of her gear. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck. His eyes were wide; it was like she could see his heartbeat, his throat pulsing like mad.

"Now, Clary," he said, meaning 'kiss me'. She leaned up, touching her lips to his face. She felt him shudder against her as she whispered, her lips moving against his cheek.

"Hail, master," she said, and saw his eyes widen, just as she pulled Heosphoros free and brought it up in a bright arc, the blade slamming through his rib cage, the tip positioned to pierce his heart. Sebastian gasped as his whole body filled with flames. His eyes moved down to Heosphoros and could not believe what he saw; the last remnants of heavenly fire. Concealed, inside her blade. The blade which had just gone right through his skin in to his body.

"Clary," he gasped.

"_And I will give him the Morning Star_," Clary said, just as he started to glow as the flames coursed through his body. Clary didn't have time to get out of the way as his body exploded. The force of the explosion sent Clary flying, and she landed on the floor near Jace. Everything turned in to a panicked frenzy as the Shadowhunters broke free of their grips, drew their weapons, and attacked the Endarkened warriors.

Luke noticed Amatis trying to run from the hall. He quickly turned in to wolf form and was upon her in seconds. She didn't have a weapon, her hands both occupied by the Infernal Cup. Luke jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. The Infernal Cup left her hands and rolled away. Luke growled. Jocelyn turned and noticed the cup, rolling in her direction. She dived for it.

As soon as the cup left Amatis's hand, she went for her weapon. Luke had her pinned down, growling in her face. She managed to get a hand to a dagger, and stabbed him in the side. He yelped and backed off. She got up, and just as she advanced on him, her skin started melting from her body. All of the remaining Endarkened started to stagger backwards, holding their faces. Everyone looked around, and noticed Jocelyn. She was stood looking down at the ground, where there was nothing but a small pool of black liquid. She had destroyed the cup. The Endarkened carry on melting before finally turning to piles of ashes.

Jocelyn looked at Luke and noticed he had been stabbed. She ran to his aid. She turned back to look just as Jace shouted Clary.

Clary was lying on her side on the floor, her hair covering her face. Jace ran to her. He knelt down and moved the hair out of her eyes. Her skin had all been badly burnt, the result of being so close to Sebastian when the fire inside of him caused his body to explode. As he lifted her head, his heart began to sink. A pool of blood had formed around her, coming from a large crack at the back of her head. "No" was all he managed to say in a low, hushed tone.

"Clary? Clary, please. _Please_ don't be dead," he said, cradling her body. "Talk to me, come on, talk to me. Say something, _anything_. Clary." He was rocking back and forth, trying to get a response from her. "_Magnus_! Magnus do something. Please,_ please_ do something._ Help her_." he begged, almost choking on the tears streaming down his face.

Alec looked down at his parabatai, his heart aching for him. He had never seen Jace cry like that. Infact, he couldn't recall ever seeing Jace cry. It made him feel uncomfortable, like he was intruding on a private moment, so he averted his eyes. Magnus managed to come over, but even stood up looking down at her, he knew it was no use. There was nothing he could do. The heavenly fire had burnt her too badly, plus the force she was blasted away with and the force of the impact that caused the crack in her skull... "Jace...Jace I'm sorry, there's-"

"Move!" Jocelyn screamed, pushing everyone aside. "What's going on? Where's-"

She stopped abruptly, and looked down at Jace, who was holding her daughter's lifeless body. She shook her head, "No. No. She's not...She isn't. _Heal her_ Magnus. Someone put a healing rune on her. SOMEONE_ HEAL HER_." She fell to the floor and pushed Jace away, taking Clary's body in her own hands. She buried her head next to her daughter's. "No. My baby, my sweet, sweet baby. No. No. No." she sobbed. Luke just stood there, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to breathe.

Simon moved around to the other side of Clary and dropped to his knees. He stared at her, tears filling his eyes and streaming down his face. _Clary. His Clary_. He reached out and stroked her face with the back of his hand, and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. He buried his head on the other side of Clary's neck and put an arm over Jocelyn. They both sobbed endlessly as they silently said goodbye to her.

Isabelle and Alec knelt down to join them, followed by Magnus and Luke. Jace stood way back, staring into space. He couldn't bare to huddle around her body with the others. He needed to stand back and suffer his heartbreak on his own. Valentine's words popped in to his head. _To love is to destroy. _

_Yeah, destroy my heart. _


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus was the first to rise, followed by Alec and then Isabelle. Isabelle walked over to comfort Jace, but he ignored her and walked away. She couldn't blame him. He had never been able to deal with any loss of any kind. Luke tried to get Jocelyn to stand up, but she clung to Clary, refusing to let her go, so he kept his arms wrapped around her and left her to cry. Simon eventually stood up to join in the conversation.

"We have to find a way out of here," Isabelle said. "Magnus, surely you know if there is a way out?"

"All of the paths have been sealed off. I'm afraid there is absolutely nothing that we can do to get us back home."

"We?" Alec said.

"That's what I said. There is absolutely nothing that we can do to get us back home."

"Exactly," Alec replied. "Nothing _we_ can do, which suggests that you know somebody who _can_ do something to get us home."

Magnus drew away from Alec and looked around at the hall. His expression was unguarded, stripped of its usual distance, and he looked both very young and very, very old. His face was a young man's face, but his eyes had seen centuries pass, and never had Alec been more aware of it. "There are worse things than death," Magnus said.

"Maybe you should let us be the judge of that," said Alec, and Magnus scrubbed a despairing hand across his face and said, "Dear God. Alexander, I have gone my whole life without ever taking recourse to this path, save once, when I learned my lesson. It is not a lesson I want the rest of you to learn."

"But you're alive," said Isabelle. "You lived through the lesson."

Magnus smiled an awful smile. It wouldn't be much of a lesson if I hadn't," he said. "But I was duly warned. Playing dice with my own life is one thing; playing with all of yours-"

"We'll die here anyways," said Simon. "It's a rigged game. Let us take our chances."

"I agree," Isabelle said, and Alec nodded his head in agreement. Magnus looked down at Luke and Jocelyn, and sighed.

"Majority vore," he said. "Did you know there's an old Downworlder saying about mad dogs and Nephilim never heeding a warning?"

"Magnus-" Alec began, but Magnus only shook his head. Rings sparkled on his fingers as he brought his hands together, as if in prayer, and closed his eyes.

"My father," he said, and he heard Alec suck in his breath with a gasp. "My father, who art in Hell, unhallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, in Edom as it is in Hell. Forgive not my sins, for in that fire of fires there shall be neither loving kindness, nor compassion, nor redemption. My father, who makes war in high places and low, come to me now; I call you as your son, and incur upon myself the responsibility of your summoning."

Magnus opened his eyes. He was expressionless. Three shocked faces looked back at him.

"By the Angel-" Alec started.

"No," said a voice just beyond their huddled group. "Definitely not by your Angel."

Isabelle stared. At first she saw nothing, just a shifting patch of shadow, and then a figure evolved out of the darkness. A tall man, as pale as bone, in a pure white suit; silver cuff links gleamed at his wrists, carved in the shape of flies. His face was a human face, pale skin pulled tight over bone, cheekbones sharp as blades. He didn't have hair so much as a sparkling coronet of barbed wires. His eyes were gold-green, and slit-pupilled like a cat's.

"Father," said Magnus, and the word was an exhalation of sorrow. "You came."

The man smiled. His front teeth were sharp, pointed like feline teeth. "My son," he said. "It has been a long time since you called on me. I was beginning to despair that you ever would again."

"I hadn't planned to," Magnus said dryly. "I called on you once, to determine that you were my father. That was once enough."

"You wound me," said the man, and he turned his pointed-tooth smile on the others. "I am Asmodeus," he said. "One of the Nine Princes of Hell. You may know my name."

"You're- Magnus's father?" Alec asked in a strangled voice. He turned to Magnus. "When you held the witchlight in the subway tunnel, it flared up in colours- is that because of_ him_?" He pointed at Asmodeus.

"Yes," Magnus said. He looked very tired. "I warned you, Alexander, that this was something you would not like."

At this, Jace had wondered back over to join the group, though he stayed silent and didn't seem to pay much attention to anything.

"I don't see what the fuss is about. I have been the father of many warlocks," said Asmodeus. "Magnus has made me the most proud."

"Who are the others?" Isabelle asked, her dark eyes suspicious.

"What he's not saying is that they're mostly dead," Magnus said. He met his father's eyes briefly and then looked away, as if he couldn't stand prolonged eye contact. "He's also not telling you that all princes of Hell have a realm they rule; this is his."

"Since this place - Edom - is your realm," Alec said, "then you're responsible for- for what happened here?"

"It is my realm, though I am rarely here," said Asmodeus with a martyred sigh. "Used to be an exciting place. The Nephilim of this realm put up quite the fight-"

"Let's cut to the business part of this," said Magnus. "You can open a door, correct? Send us through to Idris, back to our world?"

"Would you like a demonstration?" Asmodeus asked, flicking his fingers in the direction of Jocelyn, Luke and Clary's body. Neither of them seemed to have even noticed Asmodeus being there. There was a shimmer of air and they vanished. Just as they vanished, for a moment, Simon glimpsed the inside of the Accords Hall, the mermaid fountain and the marble floor, and then it was gone, like a tear in the universe sewing itself back up again.

"Jocelyn!" Simon shouted.

"I sent them back to your world," said Asmodeus. "Now you know." He examined his nails. "You got the first two for free. The rest, well, it'll cost you." He sighed at the looks on the faces around him. "I'm a _demon_," he said pointedly. "Really, what do they teach Nephilim these days?"

"I know what you want," Magnus said in a strained voice. "And you can have it. But you must swear on the Morning Star to send all my friends back to Idris, all of them, and never to bother them again. They will owe you _nothing_."

Alec stepped forward. "Stop," he said. "No- Magnus, what do you mean, what he wants? Why are you talking like you're not coming back to Idris with us?"

"There is a time," said Asmodeus, "when we must all return to live in the houses of our fathers. Now is Magnus's time. It takes great energy to fuel a realm. We draw from the power of what we have left behind, the great city of Pandemonium, the fire we fell into, but there is a time when life must fuel us. And immortal life is the best of all."

The numb heaviness weighing Alec's limbs vanished as he snapped to attention, moving in front of Magnus. He nearly collided with Simon and Isabelle. They had all moved to block the warlock from his demon father.

Asmodeus laughed. "Delightful," he said. "Look at them, Magnus, these children who love you and want to protect you! Who would ever have thought it! When you are buried, I will make sure they inscribe it on your tomb: _Magnus Bane, beloved of Nephilim_."

"You won't touch him," Alec said, his voice like iron.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes. "I do not plan to kill Magnus. That would be messy and silly, and besides, I could have had his death arranged at any time. It is his life freely given I want, for the life of an immortal has power, great power, and it will help me fuel my kingdom."

"But he's your son," Isabelle protested.

"And he will remain with me," said Asmodeus with a grin. "In spirit, you might say."

Alec whirled on Magnus, who stood with his hands in his pockets, scowling. "He wants to take your immortality?"

"Exactly," Magnus said.

"But- you'd survive? Just not be immortal anymore?" Alec looked wretched, and Simon couldn't help feeling awful for him.

"My immortality would be gone," Magnus said. "All the years of my life would come on me at once. I would be unlikely to survive it. Almost four hundred years is quite a lot to take, even if you moisturize regularly."

"You can't," Alec said, and there was a plea in his voice. "He said, 'a life given willingly.' Say no."

"I can't say no, Alexander," he said. "If I do, we all remain here; we'll die anyways. We'll starve, our ashes turned to dust to plague the demons of the realm."

"Fine," Alec said. "There isn't any one of us who would give up your life to save ours."

Magnus glanced around at the faces of his companions, dirty and exhausted and brutalized and despairing, and Simon saw the look on Magnus's face change as he realized that Alec was right. None of them, 3 Shadowhunters and a vampire, would give up his life to save theirs, even all of theirs.

"I've lived a _long_ time," Magnus said. "So many years, and no, it doesn't feel like enough. I won't lie and say it does. I want to live on- partly because of you, Alec. I have never wanted to live so much as I have these past few months, with you."

Alec looked stricken. "We'll die together," he said. "Let me stay at least, with you."

"You have to go back. You _have_ to go back to the world. I have to save you, Alec."

Magnus turned to Asmodeus. "All right," he said, and Simon could tell he was bracing himself, nerving himself up as if he were about to throw his body onto a pyre. "All right, take me. I give you my life. I am-"

"No. Stop."

Simon stepped forward. "I am willing."


	6. Chapter 6

Asmodues's eyebrows shot up. "What was that?"

Isabelle just seemed to catch on before anyone else. She paled and said, "No, Simon, no!" but Simon went on, his back straight, his chin lifted.

"I also have an immortal life," he said. "Magnus isn't the only one. Take mine; take my immortality."

"Ahhhh," breathed Asmodeus, his eyes suddenly shining. "Azazel told me of you. A vampire is not interesting, but a Daylighter! You carry the power of the world's Sun in your veins. Sunlight and eternal life, that is a power indeed."

"Yes," Simon said. "If you'll take my immortality instead of Magnus's, then I give it to you. I am-"

"Simon!" Isabelle said, but it was already too late.

"I am willing," he finished, and with a glance around at the rest of the group, he set his jaw, with a look that said, _I've said it. It's done_.

"God, Simon, no," Magnus said.

"I'm only seventeen," Simon said. "If he takes my immortality, I'll live out my life- I won't die here. I never wanted immortality, I never wanted to be a vampire, I never wanted any of it."

"You wont live out your life!" Isabelle screamed. There were tears in her eyes. "If Asmodeus takes your immortality, then you'll be a corpse, Simon. You're undead!"

Asmodeus made a rude noise. "You're a very stupid girl," he said. "I am a Prince of Hell. I can break down the walls between worlds. I can build worlds and destroy them. You think I can't reverse the transformation that Turns a human to a vampire? You think I can't make his heart beat again? Child's play."

"But why would you do that?" Alec said, bewildered. "Why would you make it so that he lived? You're a demon. You don't care-"

"I don't care." Asmodeus nodded in agreement, "But I want. There is one more thing I want from you. One more item to sweeten the deal." He grinned.

"What?" Magnus's voice shook. "What is it you want?"

"His memories."

"Azazel took a memory from each of us, as payment for a favor," Alec said. "What is it with you demons and memories?"

"Human memories, freely given, are like food to us," said Asmodeus. "Demons live on the cries and agony of the damned in torment. Imagine then, how nice a change of pace a feast of happy memories is. Mixed together, they are delicious, the sour and the sweet." He looked around, his cat's eyes glittering. "And I can already tell there will be many happy memories to take, little vampire, as well as the sad ones, like the loss of your little friend, Clary, yes? You are well loved, are you not?"

At the mention of Clary, Simon realised how much his unbeating heart had been hurting. He looked strained, but said, "But if you take my memories, who will I be? I don't-"

"Well," said Asmodeus, "I could take every memory you have and leave you a drooling idiot, I suppose, but really, who wants the memories of a baby? Dull, dull. The question is, what would be the most fun? Memories are delicious, but so is pain. What would cause the most pain to your friends, here?"

"I promised you my immortality, not my memories. You said, 'freely given'-"

"God in Hell, the banality," said Asmodeus, and he moved, as swift as a lick of flame, to seize Simon by the forearm. Isabelle darted forward, as if to catch hold of Simon, and then flinched back with a gasp. A red welt appeared across her cheek. She put her hand to it, looking shocked.

"Leave her alone," Simon snapped, and wrenched his arm out of the demon's grip.

"Downworlder," the demon breathed, and touched his long, spidery fingers to Simon's cheek. "You must have had a heart that beat so strong in you, when it still beat."

"Let him go."

Everyone turned, looking shocked, to see who had spoken. It was Jace. Jace, who had been silent this whole time, quietly grieving Clary. Jace, who had never even really liked Simon much, but now considered him a friend. Jace, who Simon thought still disliked him.

Jace drew his sword. "He is ours, not yours; the Nephilim protects what belongs to us-"

"No!" Simon said. He was shivering all over, but his back was straight. "Jace, don't. This is the only way."

"Indeed it is," said Asmodeus.

"No. It isn't." Jace replied.

Asmodeus laughed. "Oh and I suppose you have a better idea?"

Jace looked at the demon, his eyes completely blank. "Take Simon's immortality as payment for our return to Idris, but as payment for turning Simon back mortal, take my memories instead."

"No!" All of them shouted at once.

"Don't be stupid, Jace," Alec said.

"I'm not. It's better for us all this way. Demons love Shadowhunter memories more than anything, right? Have his immortality and my memories."

"You would really give up your precious memories, Jace Herondale?" Asmodeus said. He sounded as though he didn't quite believe Jace.

"My memories, my life, whatever, it's yours. I give you them freely. I am willing."

"You can't be serious?" Simon said. Isabelle remained silent. She was too distraught to say anything. She just stood, shaking her head. First Clary's death, now the choice between Jace and Simon's memories, it was all too much for her.

"Deal." Asmodeus said with a grin so vile, it sent shivers down their spines, and made Magnus's stomach twist. He let go of Simon, and, just as swiftly as before, grabbed hold of Jace's arm. Jace didn't fight back.

"Please Jace, no," Isabelle finally said. The pain and anger and sorrow in her voice made Jace feel even worse, but for him, this way was the only way. "What would Clary think of this?"

He would not be able to live out a life burdened with the pain he would always be feeling over Clary. He would rather have no memories at all. He couldn't face looking at her, at any of them, so he put his head down.

"Clary isn't here," he said.

Asmodeus clicked his fingers and mist began to circle around Jace and the demon like a small tornado, half-blocking them from view. Shapes began to appear in the mist as it thickened. Images appeared, from different times. Jace with Valentine when he was a child, his first day at the Institute, the day he and Alec became _parabatai_, meeting Clary for the first time, their first kiss, the moment they found out they were brother and sister, the night he spent in Clary's bed in Alicante, the moment he found out they weren't brother and sister, being brought back to life. Other, darker, memories from his time with Sebastian, his and Clary's_ first time_ which had only happened just over 24 hours ago.

All of his memories, his memories of magic, the Shadow World, his family, friends, being drawn out and spun into a skein. It shimmered, as white-gold as daylight. Jace fell to the floor.

Asmodeus clicked his fingers once more. The ground started to shake, and then crack. In seconds, the world went black and they all felt like they had been sucked up the nose of a hoover.

When Isabelle opened her eyes, she saw the floor the Accords Hall, hard marble veined with gold, and then she hit it. The collision was hard, rattling her teeth; she rolled automatically, as she'd been taught, and came to a stop at the side of the mermaid fountain in the center of the room. She stood up and looked around. The room was filled with Shadowhunters staring at her in shock. She ignored them and searched the crowd for the others.

Alec, Magnus and Simon were all stood up too, close by. She strode over to them.

"Gods, are you alright?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alec said.

"Me too," Magnus said, in disbelief.

"I'm mortal again," Simon said, his eyes shone with delight. He turned his head and opened his mouth, "Clary I'm-"

He stopped as soon as he realized what he'd said. His head went down as tears started to fill his eyes. He couldn't remember a time when Clary wasn't there for him. Every time he'd had good news, she was the first person to know. Every time he'd been given bad news, she was the first person to know. And now...now he had the best news of his life, and she was gone. Forever.

"Guys.. where is Jace?" Isabelle said. They all looked around, frantic, but Jace was nowhere to be soon.

"I don't know," Alec said, and as soon as he shut his mouth, he fell to his knees, crippled with pain. His shoulder was burning and throbbing like it had never done before. The pain was so immense it brought tears to his eyes, which then proceeded to stream down his face.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Izzy shouted.

The sharp pains stopped and relaxed in to a slow, less painful, throb. Alec ripped his top off, and Izzy gasped. "Oh, Alec, no..."

The look on his sister's face confirmed his suspicions. Alec craned his neck so that he could see his shoulder. His_ parabatai_ rune was glowing, and then, slowly, began to fade.

Alec looked back up at Izzy.

"He's dead."


End file.
